


Dinner with the beast

by shipping_galore



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Belle's first night in the Mysteries castle starts off with Dinner with the castle's Master her new captor the beast





	Dinner with the beast

**Author's Note:**

> SG: i wanted to write a what IF story of a seance from 1991's Disney beauty and the beast where Belle doesn't refuse the invite to have dinner with the beast on her first night in the castle. This idea keeps coming to me EVERY TIME i watch 1991 Disney's beauty and the beast (my all-time FAVOURITE Disney movie) so i have Decided to write this up it is also my first B&TB story. I originally wrote this on word pad which doesn't have spell check

Started it on the 24th April 2019

 **Title** **:** Dinner with the beast

 **Author** **:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Beast/Belle

 **Genre** **:** General

 **Warning** **:** none

 **Rating** **:** GA

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own B&TB

 **Intro** **:** Belle has dinner with the Beast

* * *

 

Belle the 17-year-old girl from a small French village who had moments ago given up her freedom in favour of her father's failing health, had just had the door slammed behind her by the terrible Beast after he demanded she have dinner with him. In her despair she runs over to the beautiful bed and flings herself onto the bed and starts to sob as snow falls outside her window. She has no Idea how long she had been laying there crying but she had found herself now kneeling by the bed instead of laying on it however there was a gentle knocking on the door.

 

 

 

Belle lifts her head up, "who is it?" she calls.

 

 

 

"Mrs. Potts dear" replied an elderly voice.

 

 

 

Getting up, Belle made her way to the bedroom as she opened the door, she expected a kindly old woman what she got was a TALKING TEAPOT.

 

 

 

"I thought you would like a spot of tea" said Mrs. Potts hopping into the room.

 

 

 

Belle backed away in shock and horror.

 

 

 

"You're. you're a."

 

 

 

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into the wardrobe and to her shock also came alive.

 

 

 

"Careful!" she said cheerfully.

 

 

 

Belle began feeling overwhelmed and placed a hand on her head.

 

 

 

"This is impossible" Belle replied.

 

 

 

"I know it is" said the wardrobe.

 

 

 

"Oh" Belle gave a startled yelp as the wardrobe lent on the bed making the bed tilt.

 

 

 

"But here we are" she tells Belle.

 

 

 

"I told you she was pretty mama didn't I" said Chip the chipped teacup.

 

 

 

 While his Mother Mrs. Potts fill's her son up with hot water after the sugar container and milk jug placed sugar and milk in him and then the sugar container stirred the spoon before taking it out.

 

 

 

"Slowly now don’t spill" said Mrs. Potts as her son hopped over to the girl.

 

 

 

"Thank you" said Belle softly getting down onto the floor and picking the teacup up.

 

 

 

Belle went to take a sip only for the chip teacup to TALK.

 

 

 

"Hey, want to see me do a trick" Belle sat there wide eyed and mouth open as Chip blew bubbles.

 

 

 

"Chip" Mrs. Potts gently scowled her son.

 

 

 

"Oops sorry" Chip apologized sheepishly.

 

 

 

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear" said Mrs. Potts.

 

 

 

"We all think so" the wardrobe chimed in.

 

 

 

"But I lost my father my dreams everything" Belle said sadly.

 

 

 

"Cheer up child it will turn out alright in the end you'll see" said Mrs. Potts.

 

 

 

Belle turn and gave the tea pot a smile it was then Mrs. Potts realise something, "oh listen to me jabbering on when there is a supper to get on the table."

 

 

 

Hopping on over to the door.

 

 

 

"Chip" she called after her son.

 

 

 

The teacup jumped off Belle's hand.

 

 

 

"Bye" he calls as he hops out her bedroom.

 

 

 

After they left the wardrobe turned to Belle and said with excitement.

 

 

 

"Now what should we dress you in for Dinner oh let me see what I got in my draws."

 

 

 

"Seconds later she flings open BOTH of her doors only for white fluff to come out.

 

 

 

"Oh, how embarrassing" she says quickly closing them.

 

 

 

She coughs and slow opens the doors one at a time and spots a beautiful dress.

 

 

 

"Ah here we are you'll look ravishing in this one" she tells Belle pulling out a beautiful pink gown.

 

 

 

Belle gives her a small smile and begins undressing before putting the new gown on, Belle had just fixed up her hair when she turned and saw a clock enter her room, he clears his throat and bows while saying.

 

 

 

"Dinner is served."

 

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile down in the small dining hall the beast paced on all fours in front if the lit fireplace.

 

 

 

"What is taking so long I told her to come down why isn't she here yet" the Beast growls.

 

 

 

"Oh, try to be patient sir the girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day" says Mrs. Potts, from her place atop the fireplace.

 

 

 

Next to her is a golden candelabra named Lumiere.

 

 

 

Lumiere the candelabra steps forward, "Master have you thought that perhaps this girl could be the one to break the spell." 

 

 

 

"Of course, I have" the beast growls he then says in a quieter voice “I'm not a fool."

 

 

 

"Good” Lumiere exclaims happily.

 

 

 

"You fall in love with her" he says blowing on his left candle hand, a flame Appeared.

 

 

 

"She falls in love with you" he says a lighting a flame on his right candle hand.

 

 

 

"And poof" he says blowing out both candles.

 

 

 

"The spell is broken we'll be human again by midnight" he says happily.

 

 

 

Only for Mrs. Potts to burst his happy bubble by turning to him.

 

 

 

"Ohh it is not that easy Lumiere these things take time." says Mr.’s Potts.

 

 

 

"But the rose has already began to welt" he says desperately.

 

 

 

The Beast stops his pacing.

 

 

 

"It is no use...." he says trailing off.

 

 

 

".........She's so beautiful.........l" he stops again while running a front paw over his head.

 

 

 

"..........And I'm..........." stops and looks at his paw then growls.

 

 

 

"..........Well look at me!"

 

 

 

Lumiere looks at Mrs. Potts with a helpless shrug of his shoulders.

 

 

 

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that" she says gently.

 

 

 

"I don't know how" he grumbles like a child.

 

 

 

Mrs. Potts scowled.

 

 

 

"Well you can start making yourself more presentable."

 

 

 

Hopped off the mental and hopping over onto the table she scowled him saying in a sharp tone.

 

 

 

"Straighten up."

 

 

 

He did, sitting on his behind and back legs with his front legs tucked in.

 

 

 

"Try to act like a gentlemen" said Mrs. Potts.

 

 

 

The beast gave her a confused look while thinking.

 

 

 

What, is a gentleman.

 

 

 

"Ah yes when she comes in give her a dashing smile, come, come show me the smile" Lumiere encouraged.

 

 

 

The Beast grinned bearing ALL his teeth.

 

 

 

"But do not fright the poor girl" said Mrs. Potts.

 

 

 

The beast shakes his head no.

 

 

 

He turns to Lumiere as the candelabra says, "impress her with your Witt."

 

 

 

"But be gentle" Mrs. Potts reminds him.

 

 

 

"Shower her with complement," said Lumiere.

 

 

 

"But be sincere" said Mrs. Potts.

 

 

 

"And above all" they both said While the master shook his head from all the information, they were giving him.

 

 

 

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER" they yelled.

 

 

 

They heard the handle of the doo.

 

 

 

"Here she is" said Lumiere.

 

 

 

The beast sat up straight and smiled moments later the door opened, and Belle walked in as the Clock announced her.

 

 

 

"Master allow me to present your dinner guest."

 

 

 

Belle stepped to the side yet stayed near the door. Her hands were a bit sweaty, so she placed her hands behind her back and clasped them and looked down at her shoes, she had seen the master before, and he scared her he was big and frightening a REAL beast.

 

 

 

Belle did not know how long she stood there but it was the kind voice of the tea pot that made Belle look up.

 

 

 

"Hello dear do come sit done."

 

 

 

Slowly Belle walked over to the table, Mrs. Potts meanwhile gave her master a look and he hurried over to pull the chair out for her, Belle bit her bottom and looked at him.

 

 

 

"Thank you" she says softly.

 

 

 

She felt him push her in and saw him hurry to his own seat. "enchanted, chreie, I am Lumiere and this lovely tea pot is Mrs. Potts, while that grouchy old clock over there is Cogrowth" said Lumiere.

 

 

 

Belle turned and nodded to Cogrowth. Afterwards she turned back and began grabbing what she wanted from the many dishes laid out on the long table, once she had what she wanted she picked up her utensils and began eating, she lifted her eyes for a brief second to see that the beast also began taking food from the plates yet when he caught her look she cast her eyes down. It was silent as they ate the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the sounds of their knives and forks.

 

 

 

All and all it was, a VERY awkward dinner Belle did not wish to speak to the monster that took her father from her before she had a chance to say goodbye.  Although something occurred to Belle this castle was no ordinary castle as everything was alive, remembering the encounters she had it was in fact an Enchanted castle another thing Belle wondered was WHY was the west wing forbidden and who cast the spell on the castle and why.

 

 

 

There was a mystery here one she wanted to solve. After dinner, the beast offered to take her back to her room and Mrs. Potts called out that she will see her shortly with some tea before the young girl went to bed.  On the way back to her room Belle gathers the courage and looked at the beast who once again was carrying Luminaire to light their way.

 

 

 

"What is your name?" asked Belle.

 

 

 

The 17-year-old was surprised when the beast stopped and turned, she took a deep breath before speaking.

 

 

 

"You know my name as my father yelled it when you dragged him from me, but I do not know yours."

 

 

 

It unnerved her as he just stood staring at her for some time.

 

 

 

"Adam my name is Adam." he replied with that he turned back around and led the way back to her room.

                                        THE END

 

RCS

* * *

Finished it on the 27 April 2019 


End file.
